Bella et les Olympiens
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Présentation de l'histoire à l'interieur
1. Présentation et Chapitre 1

Présentation de l'histoire et Chapitre 1

Présentation de l'histoire : cette histoire commencera après qu'Edward quitte Bella dans New Moon et quelques semaines avant que Percy arrive au Camp des demi-dieux.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et les personnages de Percy Jackson appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

Couple : Bella et l'un des douze dieux de l'olympe.

 _Italique_ c'est soit le comportement des dieux qui sera exprimé quand on sera du PDV Bella soit leurs pensées durant également les PDV Bella

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les dieux rencontrent Bella

PDV Des dieux

Nous étions tous actuellement dans la salle aux 12 trônes bien qu'actuellement il y en avait 14 car Héra et Hadès étaient présents, quand soudain une lumière vive se fit dans la salle nous aveuglant légèrement, et quand la lumière se dissipa on se tendirent quand devant nous étaient les trois Parques.

\- Bonjour messieurs dames comment allez-vous ? Demanda l'une d'elle

\- Nous allons très bien, nous vous remercions ! Que se passe-t-il mesdames y a-t-il un problème ? Demanda Zeus à la fin

\- Oh non aucun ! Nous souhaitions simplement vous informer que l'âme soeur de l'un d'entre vous est une mortelle et qu'elle est puissante, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella et elle vit actuellement à Forks au Etats-Unis elle est âgée de 18 ans, dit la deuxième avant de prendre l'apparence de la dénomée Bella pour nous montrer à quoi celle-ci ressemblait.

\- Elle ne vous trahira pas et sera à vos côtés lorsque la Prophécie se réalisera, ne vous inquiétait pas pour sa et il est fort probable que quand vous la rencontrerez qu'elle soit blessée émotionnellement ! Dit la troisième. Des questions ? Demanda-t-elle à la fin

Après plusieurs minutes de silence de stupéfaction Zeus réussit à reprendre la parole

\- Euh non ! Ah si pourquoi sera-t-elle blessée émotionnellement quand nous la rencontreront ? Demanda-t-il

\- Ca vous le découvrirez quand vous l'aurai rencontré ! Bonne journée ! Dit la troisième avant qu'elles ne partent toutes en même temps de la même façon qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Pendant quelques minutes le silence se fit puis nous nous regardâmes tous pendant quelques secondes avant que l'on est tous la même idée et nous nous téléportâmes pour nous rendre auprès de Bella dans la ville de Forks. Et quand nous arrivâmes à quelques mètres d'elle un très beau jeune homme se tenait devant elle et lui parla nous décidâmes alors d'attendre qu'il soit partit pour nous présenter et on en profita également pour écouter leur conversation.

Forks PDV Bella dans la forêt

Je n'en revenais pas Edward venais de me plaquer comme ça dans la forêt, m'abandonnant à mon sort et en plein milieu de la forêt ! Je mécroula sur le sol et commença à pleurer quand j'entendis quelqu'un -un jeune homme je dirais - dire "maman?". Je relevai ma tête et sécha mes larmes quand je le vis, il était très beau la peau pâle comme moi les yeux marrons foncés et des cheveux courts de couleur noir et il était surtout très bien fait de sa personne physiquement. Je me releva alors et lui parla.

\- Bonjour qui es-tu ? Je te connais ? Demande-je

Il soupira puis me répondit en me regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Je suis ton fils et il est temps que tu récupères tous tes souvenirs mamans, dit-il avant de mettre ses mains au niveau de mon crâne.

Puis je sentis une grande douleur faire son apparition et quelques minutes plus tard celle-ci avait disparu, il enleva alors ses mains de mon crâne et recula de plusieurs pas en me regardant attentivement.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il (Note auteur : les dieux apparaissent à ce moment là)

\- Oui merci fiston, lui répondis-je

\- Tu te souviens de tout n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs je t'en remercie, lui répondis-je

\- Je t'en prie ! Donc si tu souviens de tout, tu dois s'en aucun doute te souvenir que tu es une âme ancienne non (définition tout en bas de la page) ? Me demanda-t-il

 _A ces mots les dieux et déesses palirent quand t-ils comprirent ce qu'était Bella et surtout qui elle était._

\- Oui, je pense que j'arriverai à gérer tous mes pouvoirs ! Lui dis-je

\- Y compris tes pouvoirs divins ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Mes pouvoirs divins ? C'est à dire ? Demande-je

\- Maman tu remplace à toi seule les douze dieux de l'olympe enfin quatorze quand Hadès et Héra les rejoignent, me dit-il en se frappant le visage de face avec sa main droite et en soupirant

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu là mon fils ? Demande-je amusée

\- Non, Zeus à le pouvoir des éclairs, du ciel et du tonnerre tu le possède, Poséidon dieu de la mer et des océans, tu le remplace aussi vu que tu contrôle à merveille l'eau et tu t'entends très bien avec les chevaux, Hadès Seigneurs des Morts tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, on passe à Hermès lui c'est le dieu du mouvement, des voleurs, du commerce, des voyageurs et également le messager des dieux, toutes ces qualités tu les as acquis au cours de tes différentes vies il est donc impossible de te doubler de quelques manières que ce soit, continuons veux-tu, Héphaïstos lui si tu t'en souviens bien est le dieu du feu, de la forge et des métaux, là encore tu le remplaces par contrôle magnifique des matériaux tu peux par exemple transformer une simple pierre en un magnifique bouclier des plus résistant en quelques secondes quand au feu tu le maitrise parfaitement et il ne cesse de te rendre encore plus belle ce qui te rends assez effrayante une fois qu'on t'a mis en colère.

Passons maintenant à Athéna, cette chère Athéna c'est la déesse de la sagesse, de la raison et de la stratégie guerrière tu possédais toutes ces qualités bien avant sa naissance voire même la naissance des Titans, Artémis alors elle, elle est la déesse de la chasse, de la nature sauvage et de la lune ainsi que la protectrice des jeunes filles ce que tu es, et tu protèges contrairement à elle les deux sexes, jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent l'âge limite où après ils doivent se débrouiller par eux-mêmes et concernant la nature tu ne fais littéralement qu'un avec elle vous êtes toutes les deux en parfaite symbiose, passons à Ares dieu de la guerre, des crimes de sang et des armes il apporte sur son passage le Chagrin, la Discorde, la Crainte et la Terreur, ce que tu fais inconsciemment sans même t'en apercevoir, Apollon dieu du Soleil, de la musique, de l'archerie, de la prophétie et de la guérison, à toi seule maman tu es déjà un vrai rayon de soleil, dit-il

\- C'est gentil mon fils, lui dis-je en souriant

\- Je t'en prie, donc je disais Apollon dieu également de la musique t'es plutôt douée la plupart du temps, de la prophétie pas de problème de ce côté là et dieu de la guérison, je ne compte plus le nombre de vies que tu as sauvé au cours de toutes ces années, Aphrodite n'a pas de soucie à se faire par contre pour son poste, toi tu t'en fou complètement des relations amoureuses des autres tout comme de savoir s'ils sont beaux ou pas, quant à Déméter, Dionysos et Hestia ils ont pas trop de soucie à se faire car ce qu'ils représentent ne t'intéresse nullement, dit-il

\- C'est vrai que si tu vois les choses de cette façon, c'est sûr que je peux remplacer sans soucis l'un des 12 dieux de l'olympe ! Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant un verre d'eau, il me remercia puis il but le verre d'une traite avant de me le rendre, je le récupérai et lui redonna sa forme originale à savoir une simple pierre puis je la laissai tomber sur le sol.

\- Je t'en prie, je me suis dit qu'après avoir autant parlé tu aurais probablement soif, lui dis-je

Il me sourie en réponse

\- Alors que fais-tu à Forks fiston ? Demande-je

\- Je voulais juste te voir tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ça fait 1500 ans depuis notre dernière rencontre, me dit-il

\- Ah oui quand même ! Dis-je, alors dit moi ce que j'ai manqué depuis tout ce temps ? Demande-je

\- Pas grand-chose il y a eu deux guerres l'une entre le clan Nomades et les Cullen, et l'autre entre le clan Volturi et le clan Roumain, la première guerre à durée un peu moins de deux ans, et la deuxième à durée un peu plus de dix ans, ensuite Rebekah à trouver son âme sœur dans l'un des fils d'Hermès ils vivent maintenant ensemble au palais ils se sont mariés il y a 40 ans maintenant et ils ont eu six enfants trois filles et trois garçons et ils attendent actuellement deux autres enfants dont-on connaîtra leurs sexes à la naissance, Anastasia s'est mariée avec un des membres du clan Witlock, ils ont trois enfants une fille et deux garçons et ils sont tous les trois majeurs par les lois des vermines* et sinon trois descendant d'Hécate ont trouvé leurs âmes sœurs dans les clans Cullen et Volturi, et il y a eu des travaux au château pour construire une grande patinoire ainsi qu'une grande piscine, me dit mon fils

\- Je suis contente pour eux et pour les guerres cela ne m'étonne pas il y a presque toujours eu des problèmes entre ces différents clans, dis-je, et as-tu des nouvelles de Percy ? Demande-je ensuite

\- Il n'est au courant de rien et il est actuellement au collège de Yancy avec Grover pour camarade de classe et monsieur Chiron comme professeur de latin, me dit-il

\- Je vois, continu de le surveiller j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dis-je

\- Quel genre de mauvais pressentiment ? Demanda mon fils inquiet en se rapprochant

\- Du genre qu'il va se retrouver dans la merde sans avoir fait quoique ce soit, dis-je

\- Très bien tu peux compter sur moi ! Me dit mon fils

\- Merci et sois prudent surtout ! Lui dis-je

\- Promis au revoir maman ! Me dit-il

\- Au revoir mon fils ! Lui répondis-je

Puis il se téléporta je sortis alors une drachme après avoir créé un arc-en-ciel et demanda à faire un message via Iris.

\- O Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel, accepte mon offrande. Montre-moi Chris au Camp des Sang-mêlé, ferme agricole 3.141 Long Island à New York ! Dis-je en lançant la drachme dans l'arc-en-ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard une image avec Chris s'afficha.

\- Hey Chris ca va ? Demande-je

\- Bella c'est toi ? Me demanda Chris surpris

\- Oui c'est moi, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- C'est vrai ? Félicitation ! Et oui moi ca va merci, me dit-il en souriant

\- Tant mieux as-tu été reconnu par ton parent divin ? Demande-je

\- Non pas encore grande sœur, me dit-il

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tu seras reconnu bientôt et si ce n'est pas le cas je te dirai quand j'arriverai de qui tu es le fils, lui dis-je

\- Tu peux le savoir ? Comment ? Demanda-t-il surpris

\- Secret désolé ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- Très bien j'attendrai que tu sois là pour le savoir, dit-il. Tu seras là quand d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-t-il

\- Je pense dans 8 heures à peu près, lui répondis-je

\- Ok à plus tard alors, me dit Chris en souriant

\- A plus tard Chris et entraine toi bien en attendant d'accord ! Lui dis-je

\- Promis et j'ai hâte de te revoir grande sœur, me dit-il

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te revoir et de te prendre dans mes bras, lui dis-je

\- A plus ! Dit Chris

\- A plus petit frère ! Lui répondis-je

Puis la communication se coupa et je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la forêt grâce à l'aide de la nature quand je remarquai que j'étais suivie je m'arrêtai alors et me retourna pour voir qui me suivait.

\- qui est là ? Demande-je

Je vis alors 14 personnes se mettre à découvert il y avait 8 hommes et 6 femmes qui étaient presque tous d'une grande beauté.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Demande-je

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Demanda l'un des hommes

Je regarda via leur aura avant de les regarder avec surprise.

\- Vous êtes les actuels dieux de l'olympe, murmure-je

\- C'est exact, dit l'homme, permettez moi de me présenter je suis, commença-t-il

\- Zeus ! Je sais qui vous êtes, vous ainsi que les autres vous ressemblez à vos ancêtres, dis-je en le coupant, mon nom est Bella, Bella Swan plus précisément !

\- Enchanté(e) ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps

\- De même messieurs, dames maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez je dois rentrer chez moi pour faire mes valises, leur dis-je avant de me retourner et partir en direction de chez moi

\- On te suit, dirent-ils

\- A votre guise, leur dis-je sans me retourner et de poursuivre mon chemin.

Vingt minutes plus tard j'arrivai à la sortie de la forêt et en face de chez moi, je me dépêcha de rentrer pour faire mes valises ainsi que appeler l'aéroport de Seattle pour réserver un billet de vol pour New York avant de faire un mot à mon père pour lui dire que je quittais la ville et que j'essayerai de l'appeler quand je le pourrais. Puis je fermai la porte de la maison à clé et mis mes affaires dans le coffre de mon camion avant de m'adresser aux dieux de l'olympe.

\- Bon je suppose qu'on se reverra quand je serai à New York à la Colline des Sang-mêlé, leur dis-je

\- Oui à plus tard, me dirent-ils avant de partir dans un flash

Je partis rapidement et pris ensuite l'avion pour New York où j'arriva cinq heures et demi plus tard avant de prendre un taxi en direction de la Colline des Sang-mêlé.

* * *

Âme ancienne : Personne étant capable quand elle meure de revenir à la vie dans son ancien corps quelques années après sa mort ou se réincarne dans le corps d'une autre personne quelques années quelques siècles ou millénaires plus tard en récupérant les souvenirs et ses pouvoirs qu'elle avait autrefois quand le moment est venu.

Vermine : Ce sont tous les êtres humains méprisé et haï par soit les êtres surnaturels soit par Bella ainsi que toute sa grande famille.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bella arrive au Camp

Chapitre 2 : Bella arrive au Camp des Sang-mêlé

PDV Bella

Je venais d'arriver en bas de la colline que je gravis assez rapidement pour voir les douze dieux de l'olympe m'attendant devant un grand arbre. Je passai rapidement la barrière et continua mon chemin pour finalement voir le camp ainsi que plusieurs ados portant tous un tee-shirt du camp des sang-mêlé de différentes couleurs. Je vis plusieurs personnes s'entrainer au combat, d'autres à dos de cheval, d'autres entrer ou sortir de différentes cabines.

Quand je sentis soudain quelqu'un foncer sur moi dans l'intention de m'attaquer, je pris rapidement une grosse pierre sur le sol que je transforma en épée et bloqua l'attaque de mon assaillant qui m'attaqua à nouveau en faisant plusieurs mouvements différents avec son épée, que je para sans problème ennuyer puis décidant de terminer rapidement le combat, je fis un mouvement brusque et précis et son épée vola plusieurs mètres en arrière et je le fis chuter sur le sol avec mon épée devant sa gorge et mon pied droit sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demande-je sèchement

\- Je… Je m'appelle Antoine, dit-il en bégayant un peu

\- Et quel est ton parent divin Antoine ?! Dis-je toujours furieuse

\- A… Arès mademoiselle ! Dit-il

\- Arès ! Vraiment ? Alors il a sacrément changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'aie vu ! Dis-je maintenant surprise.

Puis j'éloignai mon épée de sa gorge et enleva mon pied de sa poitrine et m'éloigna de lui en rendant à mon épée son état originel (à savoir une grosse pierre).

\- Donc Arès est donc fou et suicidaire aujourd'hui, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Dans quel état sont les dieux de l'olympe aujourd'hui !? Murmure-je à moi-même

Soudain je vis une fille aux cheveux bruns roux et aux yeux bleu gris s'avançait vers moi.

\- Bonjour je suis Annabeth Chase fille d'Athéna et toi qui es-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- Bonjour Annabeth, je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis nouvelle je viens d'arriver ! Dis-je

\- Enchantée tu sais qui est ton parent divin ou pas ? Me demanda-t-elle

\- Enchantée également et concernant mon parent divin c'est un peu compliqué ! Lui dis-je

\- En quoi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Annabeth ! Siffle-je

\- Comme tu veux à plus tard alors ! Dit-elle le visage sombre avant de partir

J'allais devoir surveiller cette fille de près elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance, j'étais certaine qu'elle allait essayer de découvrir qui j'étais vraiment ! Je me dirigeai alors vers le terrain de tir à l'arc pour aller voir mes chouchou mes bébés que je considérais comme mes propres enfants. Quand j'y arriva je les vit en plein entrainement !

\- Archer en position ! Dit l'entraineur, et ils se mirent aussitôt en position. Et maintenant tirez ! Dit-il

Et aussitôt les flèches partirent toutes se réfugier sur les différents ronds centraux, et quand mes « fils » baissèrent leurs arcs je les applaudis, ils se retournèrent alors surpris avant que leurs yeux ne se mettent à briller de joie.

\- MAMAN ! Crièrent-ils quand ils me virent avant de se jeter tous sur moi et m'écrasant sur le sol me faisant éclater de rire

\- Bonjour à vous aussi mes chéris vous allez bien ? Leur demande-je en souriant heureuse de les retrouver

\- Pardon c'est vrai bonjour maman, oui nous allons bien et toi ? Me répondirent-ils en chœur

\- Je vais bien maintenant que je vous aie vu ! Dis-je en souriant toujours

\- Tu vas rester ici pour combien de temps ? Me demandèrent-ils en souriant

\- Pour un très long moment ! Leur dis-je. Maintenant serait-il possible que vous vous leviez parce que j'en aie marre de rester sur le sol !

\- Oh pardon maman ! On avait oublié ! Dirent-ils en se levant et en m'aidant à me lever du sol

\- C'est pas grave les enfants et merci de votre aide ! Dis-je

\- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué maman ! Dirent-ils

\- Vous aussi mes chéris alors cette semaine c'est une semaine calme ou mouvementée ? Demande-je en sachant qu'ils comprendraient ma question

\- Mouvementée ! Me dit l'un de mes « fils ». Dans deux jours aura lieu le jeu de l'étendard ce sera la cabine d'Hermès contre les cabines d'Arès et Athéna, m'expliqua-t-il

\- Et vous êtes dans quel camp ? Demande-je

\- Les deux nous ont approché et nous leur avons dit aux deux que nous allons réfléchir à leur demande ! Mais maintenant que tu es là maman nous nous mettrons du côté auquel tu décideras de t'allier, me dit-il

\- Très bien et les enfants d'Héphaïstos ils sont dans quel camp ? Demande-je à nouveau

\- Ils ont donné la même réponse que nous ! Me dit un autre de mes « fils »

\- Je vois ! Dis-je pensive

\- Maman dans quel camp te mettras tu ? Me demandèrent-ils

\- Je serai dans le camp d'Hermès les deux autres ont réussi à m'énerver dès mon arrivée ! Leur dis-je furieuse en repensant à mes interactions avec eux

\- Très bien on va prévenir la cabine d'Hermès qu'on s'allie avec eux ! Dit mon « fils » Christophe

\- Et sinon as-tu retrouvé la mémoire ? Me demanda Christian

\- Oui il y a quelques heures ! Leur dis-je

\- Il faudrait également prévenir les enfants d'Héphaïstos que tu es là maman ils voudront se joindre à toi pour la bataille, dit Jérémy un autre de mes « fils »

\- Je vais aller les voir ne vous en faites pas pour ça les enfants ! Leur dis-je

\- Très bien alors à tout à l'heure maman ! Me dirent-ils

\- A tout à l'heure les enfants ! Leur dis-je avant de partir et de me dirigeai vers la structure des enfants d'Héphaïstos.

J'y arrivais vingt minutes plus tard je frappai à la porte et attendis que celle-ci s'ouvre. Et elle s'ouvrit cinq minutes plus tard sur l'un des enfants d'Héphaïstos qui me regarda brièvement interrogateur avant de me regarder le visage resplendissant de bonheur !

-Salut Sébastien ça va ? Demande-je en le prenant dans mes bras

\- BELLA ! Dit-il heureux. Comment tu vas ? Que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Je vais bien merci et j'ai décidé de venir m'installer ici donc je vais rester pour un bon moment, dis-je

\- Génial ! Dit-il. Je vais essayer de te fabriquer des armes mais je doute de faire un travail aussi bien que les cyclopes travaillant pour le Seigneur des Mers et des Océans ! Finit-il par dire en faisant une petite moue boudeuse qui me fit éclater de rire.

\- Sébastien tu parle avec qui ? Demanda un autre enfant d'Héphaïstos que je ne vis pas jusqu'à qu'il nous rejoint devant la porte d'entrée et quand il me vit il se figea avant de s'incliner devant moi.

\- Votre Altesse Impériale c'est une joie et honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrez ! Dit-il respectueusement avant de s'incliner à nouveau

\- Joie partagée Bastien, dis-je en lui souriant. Et inutile de t'incliner devant moi oublie le protocole !

\- Très bien votre Altesse Impériale ! Me dit Bastien

\- Et oublie le titre appelle moi Bella tout simplement ! Dis-je en souriant

\- D'accord Bella, dit-il en souriant lui aussi. Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ou se serait déplacer ? Demanda-t-il à la fin

\- Bien sur que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ! Lui dis-je avant de lui faire un câlin, qu'il me rendit puis se fut au tour de Sébastien de me faire un câlin.

\- Sinon que pouvons faire pour toi Bella ? Me demanda ce dernier

\- La cabine d'Apollon s'allie à la cabine d'Hermès et il voulait que vous soyez informé car apparemment les cabines d'Hermès ainsi que les cabines d'Athéna et Arès vous ont approché, dis-je

\- D'accord mais quel est le rapport ? Me demanda Bastien

\- J'ai décidé de m'alliée à la cabine d'Hermès, commence-je à dire avant d'être interrompue

\- D'accord on va prévenir la cabine d'Hermès qu'on s'allie à eux et on préviendra les deux autres cabines de notre décision, dit Sébastien avec sérieux

\- Il y a eu des soucis avec ces deux cabines ? Demanda Bastien

\- Ils ont réussi l'exploit de me mettre furieuse à peine après que je sois rentré au camp, siffle-je furieuse

Ils sifflèrent eux aussi furieux.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? Demanda Sébastien toujours en colère

\- Un fils d'Arès m'a attaqué quand j'avais le dos tourné mais je l'ai senti donc je n'ai eu aucun problème pour le contrer, et la fille d'Athéna Annabeth est beaucoup trop curieuse pour son propre bien sa va finir par lui porter préjudice ! Dis-je furieuse.

\- Qu'ils restent loin d'ici à partir de maintenant ou ils vont sentir notre colère, dirent-ils furieux eux aussi

\- Je pense que vous comprenez donc mon choix, dis-je

\- Oui parfaitement ! Dirent-ils. Et sinon tu vas dormir dans quelle cabine ? Demandèrent-ils

\- Je l'ignore, je pense que je vais dormir ce soir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine dans la cabine d'Hermès, la semaine prochaine dans la cabine d'Apollon, la semaine suivante dans la votre et le mois prochain dans la cabine de Poséidon pour la première semaine après je verrai ! Dis-je

\- Ok ! Dirent-ils. Donc on te voit plus tard ? Me demandèrent-ils pour la forme

\- Bien sur à plus tard ! Leur dis-je avant de me diriger vers la cabine d'Hermès.

Quand j'arrivai devant la porte de la cabine d'Hermès je frappai et attendis la permission pour entrer quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour qui es-tu ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux blonds

\- Je m'appelle Bella et je suis nouvelle et je viens pour deux choses la première pour te dire que je m'allie à votre cabine pour la capture de l'étendard et la deuxième c'est pour voir mon ami Chris qui est dans ta cabine, dis-je

\- Enchanté Bella je m'appelle Luc fils d'Hermès, et je te souhaite la bienvenue au camp ! Me dit-il en me faisant signe de rentrer dans la cabine

\- Merci est-ce que les enfants d'Apollon sont venus te voir ou pas encore ? Demande-je en entrant dans la cabine

\- Oui ils sont venus nous dire qu'ils s'associer avec nous, me dit Luc

\- Tu peux compter également sur le soutien des enfants d'Héphaïstos je viens de les voir ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'associer avec ta cabine ! Lui dis-je

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il surpris. C'est une bonne nouvelle alors ! Dit-il en souriant à la fin

\- En effet ! Dis-je en souriant avant de l'interroger. Alors où est Chris ?

\- Je suis là grande sœur, me dit le concerné

\- Chris quelle joie de te revoir, dis-je en souriant avant de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin

\- Joie partagée grande sœur, me dit-il en me retournant mon câlin

\- Alors il me semble que je t'avais promis quelque chose tout à l'heure tu te souviens ? Lui demande-je en souriant

\- Bien sûr mais j'aimerai que tu le fasses quand tout le monde est là ! Me dit Chris

\- Pas de soucis ! Dis-je. Cabine d'Hermès rassemblement illico presto ! Dis-je en claquant des doigts

Et d'un coup toutes les personnes de la cabine d'Hermès arrivèrent dans la minute comme des boulets de cannons qu'on venait de lancer.

\- Bien toutes les personnes déterminées derrière moi je vous prie les autres vous attendez une minutes ! Dis-je

Seul trois personnes se mirent derrière moi – où Luc était l'une des trois personnes - après avoir échangé un regard avec tous les autres.

\- Bien maintenant commençons le trie ! Dis-je sérieusement. Vu que vos parents sont trop occupés pour vous réclamer je vais le faire à leur place vous quatre ! Dis-je en désignant les quatre les plus à gauche. Dans la cabine d'Arès tout de suite.

Et ils partirent comme ils étaient venus avec cette fois leurs affaires.

\- Vous deux dans la cabine d'Aphrodite, dis-je en désignant les deux plus à droite et comme les précédents ils partirent sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arriver.

\- Vous cinq dans la cabine d'Athéna, dis-je en désignant cinq personnes aux cheveux bruns roux. Vous deux dans la cabine d'Héphaïstos, dis-je en désignant les deux à côté de Chris. Toi Chris tu ne bouge pas car tu le fils d'Hermès, et toi le dernier tu vas dans la cabine de Dionysos ! Lui dis-je en pointant la sortie et il partit lui aussi comme il était venu avec ses affaires qui giclèrent également de la cabine. Bon et bien maintenant il y a plus d'espace et contente de te revoir Chris ! Dis-je en souriant et le prenant dans mes bras

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir grande sœur ! Me dit-il en souriant lui aussi

\- Alors comment ça va au camp ? Demande-je

\- Ca va bien merci et toi tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Oui merci, ca te dérange si je dors jusqu'à la fin de la semaine dans votre cabine ? Lui demande-je

\- Pas du tout ! Dit-il en souriant. Tu vas faire quoi comme exercice tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite

\- J'irai m'entrainer avec les enfants d'Apollon au tir à l'arc et après j'irai donner un coup de main à l'infirmerie et demain je m'entrainerai à l'escrime et j'irai probablement faire du cheval dans l'après-midi, lui dis-je

\- Très bien alors bonne journée grande sœur et à plus tard ! Me dit-il

\- A plus tard petit frère ! Lui dis-je en souriant avant de partir pour aller dans la zone de tir à l'arc.

Cinq minutes après que je sois parti, les dieux apparurent devant moi et je m'arrêtai pour les regarder avec interrogation.

\- Je vous avez oublié que voulez-vous ? Demande-je

\- Depuis quand les connais-tu ? Me demanda Zeus

\- Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne j'ai toujours été proche d''eux, déclarai-je

\- Donc tu connais tout le monde au camp ou juste quelques uns ? Demanda Poséidon

\- Juste les enfants d'Apollon, d'Héphaïstos, et Chris le fils d'Hermès c'est tout ! Dis-je

\- Pourquoi mes enfants t'appellent-ils maman ? Me demanda Apollon

\- Parce que même si certains d'entre eux sont un plus âgés que moi je les aie toujours traité comme s'ils étaient mes propres enfants même si à l'époque j'étais moi-même jeune ! Mais cela ne me dérangeais nullement et cela ne me dérange toujours pas aujourd'hui, lui dis-je

\- Je vois, dit Apollon

\- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez mais je vais les rejoindre au tir à l'arc ! Bonne journée messieurs, dames ! Dis-je en partant rejoindre les enfants d'Apollon.

Et c'est ainsi que le reste de la journée passa, et je sentis les différents dieux et déesses quitter le camp à différents moments et seul Dionysos resta en tant que directeur du camp.

* * *

Le chapitre 3 est en cours et sera posté d'ici quelques jours


End file.
